


我在你心里呀 46

by xiaonidaye



Series: 我在你心里呀 [4]
Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 张艺兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 写在文前：久违了，小艺兴祝各位贝贝春节快乐。





	我在你心里呀 46

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文前：久违了，小艺兴祝各位贝贝春节快乐。

以下正文：  
Jelly和艺兴结婚后几乎没吵过架，闹别扭也就那一会儿。有时候Jelly明明正在气头上，可是一看到艺兴无辜的帅脸就泄气了。艺兴懂得把握时机，撒娇卖萌求抱送珠宝一条龙，晚上关了灯还能身体力行地向太太表达爱意，总之让Jelly生不起气来。算起来，Jelly和艺兴生气时99%是因为艺兴的身体健康问题。比如上次，艺兴要在上海奔驰文化中心举办一场小型演唱会，每天从早排练到晚上。Jelly很开心，难得工作地就在上海，她想让艺兴排练完了回家吃饭，谁知有一天越等越晚，艺兴就是不回来。  
场馆里气氛也很紧张，艺兴在练走位。  
“来老师我们试一下弹跳，我数3、2、您就按，就是3、2、按这样。来我们走一遍……”艺兴戴着鸭舌帽在和现场的调度老师沟通。  
这个设计是弹跳机把艺兴弹射到舞台上，这本来是演唱会上一个常见的设计，奈何现场操控弹跳机的老师没合上音乐，机器提前发射，艺兴跳起来后怼在了地面上，前后两个冲击力，一下子把艺兴右脚上的旧伤给勾出来了，而且这次加重了伤痛。  
“噢……”艺兴疼得坐在地板上，双手扳着右脚试图缓解疼痛，可是疼痛并未减轻。  
“走走，走一下看看还好吗？”团队的工作人员问。  
“没事没事，我缓一下。”艺兴扶着额头说。片刻后，他站起来说：“好了，我们再试一次吧。”  
可惜这次并不比前一次配合得好，意外还是发生了。弹跳机的冲击力很大，艺兴觉得筋骨传来一阵钻心的痛，他不得不躺在地上抱着右腿抵抗疼痛。几个工作人员把艺兴架起来，可他还是走不了，于是助理哥哥叫了担架把艺兴抬进休息室。助理姐姐打电话给艺兴的医生，艺兴缓了缓，跟大家描述右脚的状况。  
这时候已经深夜了，排练不得不中止。Jelly在家坐立不安，艺兴本该在一小时前到家的，虽然因为排练而推迟回家这种情况时有发生，可是这次她有说不出的担心。于是，她拨了通电话过去。  
“是妹妹打来的，要不要我来接？”助理哥哥拿着艺兴的手机问。  
艺兴疼得眉头皱起来，缓了缓说：“别，我接，给我吧。”  
“好。”  
“喂，baby，”艺兴稳定了一下，使自己的声音听起来相安无事，“我还要一会儿，现在调度老师们都在呢，要抓紧时间，你们先睡，别等我好吗，宝贝。”  
“你没事吧？”  
“没事啊，好得很，别担心，就是得再练练。Hector睡了么？”艺兴忍着疼问。  
“等不到你就先睡了，他有礼物要送你的。那不耽误时间了，你快练，回家注意安全。”  
“会的，晚安宝贝，爱你。”  
艺兴挂了电话就疼得躺那儿了，医生进来给他做针灸止痛。艺兴胳膊挡着眼睛，深呼吸几口，医生捏着他的脚说：“你这边有伤，特别是这儿。”  
“您怎么知道的？”  
“能摸出来，这样下去不行的，得赶紧治疗。”  
“那我后天的演出呢？”  
“还演出？唉……”医生和旁边几个工作人员无奈地笑笑。  
“这样，我给你做几次冲击波治疗，上台的话打止痛针。”医生说。  
“行，怎么能先不疼了再说吧。”  
医生给打冲击波的时候艺兴疼得双手揪着裤子。  
“你很不错了，其他人打到这个强度都不干了。”  
“我不行，我还要跳舞……”艺兴痛苦地想到Jelly给他生宝宝的时候比这个更痛，小声喃喃着，“baby……我没事的。”  
“好了，感觉怎么样？”医生问。治疗的这三分钟似乎格外漫长，艺兴缓缓地说：“我太太真了不起。谢谢您。”  
治疗结束已经凌晨一点了，助理哥哥叫了保姆车。艺兴脚上上了药，坚持要回家。  
客厅亮着灯，是Jelly特意给艺兴留的。厨房的养生壶里，银耳雪梨汤还是温热的。艺兴简单洗漱一下，拖着脚悄悄上楼。大床空荡荡的，Jelly不在。艺兴转身推开小崽崽的房间门，看到柔和的小夜灯下，Jelly抱着小家伙安静地睡着。艺兴脱了鞋躺在他们俩身边，支着脑袋端详他的爱人和孩子。小家伙的胸脯一起一伏，睡得正香，Jelly长长的睫毛垂下来，丝绸般的头发洒在枕头上一大片。艺兴俯身亲了亲小崽崽的额头，又去亲Jelly的脸颊，这时小家伙说梦话了：“Daddy，霸王龙不可以吃。”艺兴笑了笑，轻轻说：“不吃，我们不能吃bro。”  
“老公？”Jelly今夜浅眠，听到声音就醒了，“你回来了，饿不饿？”  
“不饿，怎么醒了？”  
“我老怕你不回来。”Jelly伸出手臂搂住艺兴的脖子。  
“说了回来就一定回来的嘛，老公抱着，回我们房间好好睡。”  
艺兴拉着Jelly起身，又给小崽崽压好被角，两人轻轻关上了房门。  
“今天练得好吗？”Jelly给艺兴脱衣服，换上睡衣。  
“挺好的，走位顺了一遍。裤子我自己来。”  
“我来，你坐好。”  
“不用了，我自己来。”  
“怎么了，我伺候你你还不乐意？抬脚，脱鞋。”  
“不了吧，老婆，我……”  
Jelly解开艺兴的腰带，蹲下去帮艺兴脱下拖鞋，然后……她看见了艺兴右脚上厚厚的绷带。  
“这怎么回事？”  
“没什么，脚踝扭了一下。”  
“这么浓的药水味，这脚踝都肿了！你这么晚回来就是因为脚受伤了吧？”Jelly一下子不困了。  
“你先起来听我说，baby。”  
Jelly拉下艺兴的裤子帮他换好睡裤，又气鼓鼓坐在床沿上。  
“今天弹跳机出了点问题，我的脚刚好撞上去了，扭了一下，没事，医生来给包扎好了，没什么影响。”  
“那你走两步看看。”  
“好啊，你看，”艺兴站起来装作若无其事地走了两圈，“这不好好的吗，噢……”  
Jelly赶紧上前扶住他：“痛就别逞强，右脚都点不了地了，卖拐呢！”  
“老婆～你别生气嘛。”  
Jelly蹲下来仔细查看艺兴的绷带，轻轻捏了捏肿胀的脚踝，一抬眼就看到艺兴委屈巴巴的脸。不能认输，Jelly心想。  
“你骗我说没事，那会儿正忍着疼吧，总有你疼得受不了的时候。”Jelly说完擦了擦眼角，从床头柜里翻出医药箱。  
“副作用小的止疼药我一直备着，可总希望没有能用上的时候，实在疼就吃一片，别忍着了，躺床上，我给你倒水。”  
“老婆，我不疼。”  
Jelly端着水杯拿着止疼药递给艺兴。  
“都肿了，以前的伤就没好透，这次又来一下，那个弹跳机就不能好好配合吗？后天的演唱会你不许去了！”Jelly知道艺兴的忍耐力很强，不是痛到不行他也不会叫医生来包扎，所以她生气。  
“后天的演唱会必须进行下去。”艺兴平静地说。  
“你不爱我！”Jelly背对着他，气得擦了擦眼泪。艺兴把水杯和药片放在床头柜上，把Jelly揽进怀里。  
“我爱你，宝贝。”  
“你想骗过我。”  
“我不想让你担心。这点痛不算什么，以前的演出我也受过伤，不影响的，很正常。”  
“还说！”  
“好了好了，我答应你下次一定告诉你，明天我再去看看医生，医生说不让演出那就不演，好不好？”  
“你们都是一伙的……”Jelly转过身，心疼地抱着艺兴受伤的脚，“老公，我情愿你不是艺人，不用这么拼，这个痛我知道的……老公……”  
“有你在，我什么都不怕。为了梦想是要付出的，再说粉丝朋友好不容易买的票，突然取消了，那得多失望，对不对？”艺兴帮Jelly擦了擦眼泪。Jelly心酸地想到艺兴不是她一个人的，他有信仰，有梦想，他是他自己的。  
“你答应我，演出完了休一天假，在家好好休息，什么也不许做。”Jelly说。  
“好，那当然好了，我在家陪着你。”  
当晚Jelly没睡好，一会儿醒来看看艺兴的情况，没多久天亮了，她起来做好早餐，叫艺兴和小崽崽起床。那会儿他们还没有两个妹妹，小崽崽不知道爸爸受伤了，好久没见到爸爸，小家伙一个劲儿缠着艺兴要抱抱，要坐在艺兴腿上玩跷跷板。  
“乖乖，你再这样mommy就生气了。”Jelly说。  
“Daddy也是我的啊。”小崽崽说。  
“Hector，你坐好daddy才能喂你，这样抱着就喂不了了。”艺兴说。  
“长大了就得自己吃饭。”Jelly说着把小崽崽从艺兴怀里拆出来抱到椅子上。  
“Mommy今天好凶！”小崽崽说完就挖了一勺蛋羹送进自己嘴里。  
“很可爱很漂亮。”艺兴说。

第二天，艺兴坚持继续演出，Jelly一早知道拗不过他，只好要求自己在场，不然不放心。  
“没事的，医生都说没问题，我感觉挺好的，你好好享受哥哥的舞台好不好？”艺兴说。Jelly看着艺兴打止痛针，心里揪得不行。艺兴把她和儿子安排到VIP包房看演出，省得Jelly老忍不住往后台跑。演出结束后，Jelly也是看了后台纪录片才知道艺兴当时加了止痛药，强忍下来的。粉丝朋友看了心疼不已，更别说她张太太了。  
“结束了，我们回家。”艺兴刚和一起演出的国外音乐人合了影。Jelly抱着小崽崽和大家告别，然后和艺兴上了回家的车。  
“疼得厉害么？”Jelly问。  
“现在好多了，刚才那阵子真疼啊。”  
“明天在家好好休息，一步也不许动。”  
“嗯～老婆～”

小崽崽在家扎扎实实地和艺兴培养了一番父子感情。距离产生美，艺兴忙起来几个月不回家都有可能，故而他在小崽崽心里是最完美的存在。艺兴参加了一次访谈节目，主持人问他当张太太和当他的粉丝最大的区别在哪儿，艺兴想了想，说：“如果真成了我太太，可能你们会发现我没那么好，没那么完美。我在她面前很普通，也有缺点，可能也会有脆弱的时候，好多事情做得不能让她满意，会惹她生气。所以在当我太太这件事上大家别有执念，哈哈……等真的成了我太太你可能会后悔。”  
Jelly在屏幕面前看着他笑，心想：“哪有，就很完美啊……”  
艺兴在家休息一天，学会了画霸王龙——小崽崽教的，他在霸王龙身上打上羊蹄烙印，以表示和小崽崽的霸王龙相区别。小家伙非常满意，因为艺兴在家时饭菜就会格外可口些，妈妈会比平时更漂亮。Jelly一天到晚没闲着，陪艺兴理疗、上药，照顾儿子，做菜。阿余发来微信慰问自己的爱豆，顺便问Jelly累不累，Jelly回了一句：乐在其中，他好帅啊。阿余在手机那头酸得咬咬牙，回了个：他可真宠我们粉丝朋友，脚那样了还坚持演出。Jelly一看，放下手机给艺兴炖补品去了。  
小崽崽白天玩累了，晚上洗澡时犯困闹脾气，最后艺兴抱着哄睡着了。收拾完小家伙，艺兴躺在床上喊脚疼。Jelly端着药进来，又气又心疼。  
“这绷带药性早过去了，一直不换，非得等到疼起来才换。”Jelly解开旧绷带放在一边，仔细查看伤处。  
“我在等时机啊，现在时机成熟了，只剩我们两个人了，宝贝。”  
“So？”Jelly头都没抬，仔细地帮他喷上止痛喷雾，揉了揉。晚上不能用绷带，会影响血液流通，所以她得帮艺兴按摩促进止痛喷雾吸收。  
“So……”艺兴一把拉起Jelly抱住她，“谢谢你理解我，支持我，我爱你。”  
“你误会了，这件事我既不理解也不支持，别自作多情。你最好每天都跳舞，多来这么几次，脚踝肿成胳膊也坚持演出，巨星嘛，我算什么。”  
“还生气呢，嗯？”艺兴搂着Jelly亲亲她的侧脸，“是不是今天太累了，老公陪你睡觉，好不好？你好好休息休息。”  
“你好好休息，今晚想怎么翻就怎么翻，我陪儿子去。”说着Jelly站起来要走。  
“别走！”艺兴拉住Jelly，翻身把她笼在身下吻了起来，“今晚你想怎么翻都行，老公满足你……baby……”  
“好呀，换换位置，我要在上面。”Jelly说。  
太太难得主动，艺兴一下子兴奋起来，翻身躺在床上。谁知Jelly迅速逃出来，从床头柜里拿出一副手铐，这手铐买了本来想玩情趣，没想到艺兴一直不回家，就闲置了。  
“老婆？”  
“你自己好好休息，被子我给你压好，”Jelly把艺兴的双手拷在床柱上，得意地拍拍手，说，“good night～”  
“老婆！Baby！”  
“嘘，别出声，我儿子刚睡着，你也早点睡哦。”  
“嗷……痛，脚抽筋了，刚才是不是没包扎好？”  
Jelly回头看一眼，艺兴双手动不了，可怜兮兮地在被窝里挣扎。  
“哎哟……好疼啊，刚才喷的药是止痛的吗？”  
Jelly犹豫起来，回想着刚才的药瓶：“没错啊，明明是红色瓶子的。真疼啊？”  
“啊……哎哟……”艺兴咬着下嘴唇，帅气的脸上露出痛苦的神色。  
Jelly赶紧回到床边，掀开被子查看艺兴的右脚：“这里痛么？”  
“嗯～”艺兴可怜地点点头，“姐姐，胳膊好冷，你给我解开这个，我自己看看，我要吃止痛片。”  
“我记得没用错药啊，等等……”Jelly帮艺兴打开右边的手铐，又去够左边的。  
谁知艺兴右手一把搂住Jelly，翻身把她压住，左手的手铐随着动作转了一圈，还牢牢铐着。  
“你！起来……小心脚……”Jelly挣扎着，“你骗我！”  
“我没骗你，真的痛，你帮我缓解缓解好不好？”  
“你……唔……”Jelly被艺兴吻住嘴唇，死死压在身下，动弹不得。  
“我好想你，努力工作这么久终于能抱抱你了。”  
Jelly一手抓着他铐在床头的左手，一手抓在他的背上。  
“你怎么这样，受伤了还要……”  
“我很厉害的，不耽误。”  
Jelly脸红了。  
“有多厉害？在舞台上自然没得说，谁知道在……唔……”  
艺兴跪在床上，单手利索地解开睡衣扣子。他左手被铐着，挣脱了几下才发现衣服脱不下来，于是他把上衣都堆在左胳膊上。  
“小家伙，藏着手铐，一早就想对我使坏了。”  
“才没有，我是防着你乱来！”  
艺兴解开Jelly的睡衣，把手伸进去抚摸。他的手掌来到她胸前时，Jelly瞬间泄了气，软软地躺在他身下。  
“我就要乱来，我是伤号，你要补偿我。”艺兴把Jelly的睡衣剥下来，迫不及待地覆上她光滑的身体。  
Jelly把他拉下来接吻，一会儿就被一个硬热的东西戳在肚子上。她从艺兴的热吻中挣脱出来，低头一看，艺兴的睡裤被顶起一个小帐篷，她瞬间脸红了。  
“Baby，帮我脱，我现在不太方便，脚好痛哦，嘶——”  
“我看你还痛不痛！”Jelly把手伸进他的睡裤里握住他，用力抓了一把，满意地看到艺兴的表情变了。他闭着眼睛咬着下嘴唇，嘴角泄露出一声轻哼。艺兴撑在Jelly上方，低头看了看下面的画面：Jelly把他掏出来，上下抚摸，他兴奋极了，几根血管暴起，凸出在涨大的性器表面。  
“咦，后面的球球怎么不会变大呢，老公，你说这个……唔……”Jelly的小手还在艺兴的性器根部摸索，后一秒就被他的热吻堵住了嘴。他的舌尖抵进来，Jelly被他吻得缺氧缺氧，不得不张嘴深呼吸，艺兴趁机深入，把舌头与她的纠缠在一起。  
“我们吻了多少次了，还是学不会换气，小笨蛋。”  
“我……我肺活量本来就小，你欺负我！”  
“我陪你多练习练习。”  
“唔……”  
艺兴空出来的手滑过Jelly柔软的腹部，覆上她的乳房，轻轻揉捏起来。一阵电流麻酥酥地通过Jelly的全身，她搂着艺兴，一条腿抬起来蹭他的腰侧。  
“裤子碍事，早知道就不帮你穿了。”Jelly说。  
“善始善终嘛，你帮我脱掉。”  
Jelly急切地蹬掉艺兴下面的所有衣物，缠上他的腰。  
“套套别忘了。我来……”艺兴挣扎着撑起上身，从枕头下摸出一片安全套，咬开包装，单手套上，推到根部。  
Jelly觉得艺兴给自己戴安全套画面过于刺激，就捂住双眼。艺兴看她这样忍不住笑了：“还怕这个？你都看过摸过多少回了。”  
“我……我才不怕，我怕你害羞。”  
“我脸皮可厚了，老婆，别担心。”艺兴说着又握住自己调整了一下。  
“下次把你两只手都铐上看你还得意么！”  
“那就得劳烦你了。老婆，我忍不住了……”  
艺兴俯身亲吻Jelly的眼睛，右手捞起她一条腿拢在自己腰侧。火热的顶端破开柔嫩的入口，穿过她的身体，慢慢抵到深处。Jelly总是在他刚刚插入时有一刻失神，嘴唇微启却发不出声音。艺兴紧紧抱着她，抚摸她的长发、亲吻她的脸颊。他的左手还铐在床头，紧紧攥着床柱，手臂上的肌肉因为发力而紧绷。  
“别怕，别怕……”  
“哥哥……抱紧我，抱紧我……啊……”  
他抽出来复又撞入，刚开始时他不敢插得太深。有一次他过于亢奋，进得太深，一下子顶到了Jelly的宫颈口，害身下的小人儿委屈地哭了出来：“轻点……”艺兴赶紧放慢动作安抚她：“对不起对不起，宝贝，哥哥爱你，抱歉，哥哥爱你……”  
而现在，Jelly在艺兴怀里喘着气，轻轻用脚跟催促他深入。  
“小心脚踝，痛么？”  
“不痛，不痛，好舒服，baby，我好爱你……啊……唔……”  
他吻她的乳房，把脸贴在上面摩挲，Jelly手指插进他的头发里揉着。艺兴微微起身注视着Jelly，腰部使力大开大合几下，引得Jelly呼出声。他趁机握住她一侧的乳房，把乳尖送进嘴里含住。  
“噢……又吸不出什么……轻点……哥哥……”  
“我脚痛嘛……”艺兴咕咕哝哝地说。  
Jelly摸索着打开艺兴左手的手铐，获得自由的瞬间，艺兴抱紧她动情地吻着，而后另一只手也迫不及待地抚上她的胸部轻轻揉着，好柔软。Jelly捧着艺兴的脸仔细地看，艺兴忍不住勾起嘴角笑了，问她：“看够了没？好认真哦。”  
Jelly摇摇头，捧着他的脸说：“好帅哦，我的。”她亲吻艺兴的额头、眉骨、鼻梁，然后吻上他的嘴唇，和他一起承受撞击。Jelly喜欢看艺兴高潮时的表情，他眼睛眯起来，很享受却很放松，艺兴说她此刻就像一只昏昏欲睡的小兔子。  
“你也是呀，哥哥……”  
身下的撞击越来越快，Jelly身体里那一点被艺兴反复擦过，她抱紧艺兴，缓解身体痉挛带来的无力感，艺兴也紧紧抱着她，在她耳边说着动听的话，表达爱意。  
“没伤到脚踝吧？我老担心你的脚被压到。”  
“宝贝，男生做爱的时候脚可以不发力，主要靠腰和腹部，大腿是重要辅助，你可以感觉到我……”  
“好了知道了，没事就好，”Jelly害羞地埋进艺兴胸口，“知道你体力好……”  
“小家伙，老公抱着，快睡吧。”  
“你倒是满意了。”  
“你不满意？”  
“你明天就得回去开工……”  
“休息一天我很满足了，我走了你在家就能好好休息。”  
“我不累的，我就是想你，爱你……”  
“知道啦，我也是。”  
“那你今年回家过年，请年假，不许再工作了。”  
“这我得和团队商量。”  
“好不好嘛！求求你了哥哥，我们带之之回长沙过年，陪陪爸妈，你也休息休息。”  
“要是工作档期不一定排得开。”  
“我想再要个宝宝，你得配合一下。”  
“嗯？”艺兴一下子精神了，“为什么突然要宝宝？”  
“我喜欢小婴儿，之之都长大了，好怀念他小时候，多可爱呀。我想要妹妹，你也想要吧，我知道的。”  
“一个儿子就够了，挺好的，之之出生时我说了就要一个。”艺兴想到自己打冲击波时的痛，又想到生小崽崽时Jelly受的苦，不能答应太太的请求。  
“你怎么这样，这点小事都不肯帮忙，老师没教你助人为乐吗？”  
“生宝宝是大事，我们再考虑考虑好么，现在还早。”  
“不要拉倒，以后别碰我。”Jelly转身背对着他。  
“老婆～抱抱我嘛，”艺兴把下巴靠在Jelly肩膀上，握住她的手，“我怕你受苦，Hector出生时我就后怕，怕你有危险。”  
“可是我愿意，”Jelly说，“你每次受伤我也像你一样担心，可是你会停止么？”  
“这不一样。”  
“艺兴，我爱你，有你在我什么都不怕，所以你要好好的呀。”  
艺兴吻着Jelly耳边的发，轻轻说：“好。”

第二天艺兴就启程去录制节目，每次变身张PD时艺兴就会带着一股清冷的气质，在这个节目上他无法不严肃，无法不认真对待。应各位训练生要求，艺兴带着伤solo了一段舞蹈，小崽崽看到艺兴跳舞的视频急得哇哇大哭：  
“Daddy不要跳了！哇——”因为艺兴离家后Jelly告诉小家伙爸爸脚上有伤，走路很痛。  
“所以你昨天非要骑daddy的腿时mommy很生气，”Jelly蹲下来对儿子说，“mommy发脾气也不对，向你道歉，因为mommy也没有及时告诉你。”  
“Mommy，对不起，我给daddy打电话亲亲。”  
“好，你给daddy打打气好不好？”

当年的春节，艺兴争取到了年假，Jelly带着小崽崽先回长沙，艺兴要在央视一号演播厅完成演出才能飞回来。第二天中午，艺兴从机场出来，迫不及待往家里赶。机场门口围了一些粉丝，他耐心地签名，然后匆匆上了回家的车。  
“终于踏上了长沙的土地，嗯～”艺兴坐在副驾驶上深深吸了口气，  
突然，一双肉手捂住了艺兴的眼睛。  
“Daddy，guess who？”  
“好难哦，给点tips.”艺兴捏了捏小肉手。  
“OK，我是你的小可爱，嘻嘻……”  
“哦？我知道了，是Jelly。”  
“No～～～～是你的小宝贝哟！”  
“那还是Jelly嘛。”  
“不是！是宝宝，小的宝宝！”  
“哦……小胳膊这么肉，是Hector。”  
“嘿嘿嘿……哈！Daddy，我想你了！”小崽崽往艺兴跟前挤着。  
“Hector，开车呢，坐好，回去再抱，”Jelly在旁边把他抱回来，“过来扣好安全座椅。”  
艺兴扭头看着Jelly微笑，说：“Baby，还好吗？”  
“好呀，妈妈在家做菜呢，就等你回来了。Hector乖乖坐好！”  
“Daddy，我的礼物呢？”  
“在这儿呢，daddy特意给你留的，”艺兴从背包里掏出一串巨大的“糖葫芦”，说，“这是从春晚的道具老师那儿要回来的，要了两串，这串是我昨晚唱歌时拿着的。”  
“不能吃呀？”小崽崽舔了舔。  
“怎么老想着吃呢？”  
小崽崽抱着“糖葫芦”一路唧唧喳喳个不停，还解下自己的围巾给它裹起来，露出最顶上那颗。小崽崽一进门就举起来给兴妈看：“奶奶，这是我妹妹。”  
“乖乖，想要妹妹呀？那问你爸爸要。”兴妈推了推Jelly。  
“Daddy，我要妹妹。”小崽崽冲着艺兴摊开手掌。  
“这不在这儿呢。”艺兴把Jelly拉过来，把她的手放在小崽崽手上。  
“都行吧，我不可能没有妹妹。”小崽崽说。  
“Hector，我们去接曾外公和曾外婆好不好？他们可想你和daddy了。”Jelly提议。  
后来艺兴开车带他俩去接爷爷外婆，把两位老人高兴坏了。隔代亲是不变的真理，何况这隔了三代。小崽崽收到了超厚板砖红包，他什么也不懂，主动上交，让Jelly帮他存起来。  
Jelly给儿子开了个压岁钱账户，等他长大一些就交到他手上。  
“Baby，你真是好妈妈。”入夜，艺兴搂着Jelly躺在床上。  
“都行吧，可惜天下只有一个小孩能有这样的好妈妈。”Jelly说。  
“那真是我的罪过，不如我们改变一下现状？”  
“真的？”  
“只要你开心，我做什么都愿意。”  
“Mommy！”小崽崽来拍门了，“开门！”  
Jelly赶紧推开艺兴，问：“怎么了？”  
兴妈抱着孙子，束手无策，小崽崽显然刚哭过。  
“这孩子这么认床呢！非要找妈妈睡。”兴妈说。  
于是，艺兴过年在家吃了五天素。


End file.
